mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sojurnstrs
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Huge inv andresen420si 01.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toenailsin (Talk) 03:27, 3 April 2010 Collector Titles question Are Collector Titles available for "regular" Mafia Wars game players with like 27 in my gang - or is it only for super-players? or for Zynga's people? If available to me, how many vaults would it take to attain "Show Off", in your opinion? Does it matter what you Vault?Thanks. Also, i took a break from "waring" during the valentine's special... Do you know of anyway to try to get that collection or earn that acheivement now? Response: collector titles are available for any level or skill of mafia, though it helps most those who haven't yet vaulted often. See more at Titles. Also, as long as you mastered the job in time, you can always go back, collect the collections, and vault later. I did this for V-day, but had to send a help request later to receive the achievement ;) Signed, --Sojurnstrs 19:12, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Collector Titles I just checked the vaulting again. I changed my statement on the Titles article accordingly. Revaulting does count. Owed 21:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Article Titles I'm not sure if regular users have the Move button next to the History button in the page header. There you could move an article to a different lemma (i.e. title). As for the Boomerang, I corrected the title. Thanks for the info. Owed 08:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Rollback! As a trusted user of Mafia Wars Wiki, you are now given the power of rollback. As more and more users visit Mafia Wars Wiki, vandalisam could not be avoided, this tool is to help you save the work you have done in 1 click. Use this tool only when necessary. Thank you! Edricteo 10:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) 400 x 400px Images In the "Rogue CIA Agent" comment section, I saw that you posted, "Interesting, Toenailsn. So they render a 400x400 image, but you can't view it as an option in the Loots page in MW? At least I saw through the secret of your trick ;)" What is the trick in seeing the 400x400px images? Thanks! -- Wmbell 00:49, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : Well, first off Zynga is starting to make 400x400 pixel images to go along with its newest (Paris going forwards) items, with the title slightly different than the icon you see on your profile. For example, if I take the Parisian Fixer link by finding the image on MW and clicking copy image location, I see "...01.gif" in the url. Swap out the "01" for "400," and it works. I've tried adding the .gif names saved on the wiki to the http://mwfb.static.zynga.com/mwfb/graphics/ index that holds the images, but it doesn't work unless you make all the words lowercase. -Sojurnstrs 01:08, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : :: Thanks! I've tried this with a few, and it worked, but it doesn't seem to work on them all. Forinstance, it doesn't work for the Parisian Map. Thanks, again, though! :: -- Wmbell 01:34, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::*Not every graphic has a 400x400, as well as possibly a different title, sometimes not obvious, which would explain why sometimes you cannot find it. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 02:33, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for watching over my user page. Owed 08:35, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Bad Hair Day Undo revision 85281 by Mctraxx (talk) Except for special drops, stating drop of Mystery Bag is unneeded. What is special mean, I just got one of the Mystery Bag, and there was nothing special. Re: Navigation Error Actually, it's not an error. The menu on the left shows some pages from the Category:Animals. Thanks to the new badges, a significant number of users decided to add everything to hundreds of categories (including animals). I just removed the pages named in the menu from the category. Basically, you could modify the menu yourself that way. It should be recached in a few hours. Owed (talk) 18:36, July 25, 2010 (UTC)